The Expanse Cocktails
Hanne Paine and Kagan MacTane as advocates of the show collaborated together and started a series of "The Expanse"-inspired cocktails, a unique style of fan art. They have now been served as part of the immersive Belter Bar experience at Worldcon 2018, The Great Philadelphia Comic Con 2019, which will be run again for the NYC Expanse Season 4 premiere mini-convention. The entire range of Expanse Cocktails (now numbering over 125, and growing each week) can be found on The Expanse Cocktails website. Below is a sample of the first 51 character drinks and assorted special drinks. Tip: Touch the "Recipe" button for text editions of each cocktail. The Gaunt Belter Diogo Harari Sadavir Errinwright Naomi Nagata Theresa Yao Gia Anderson Dawes Captain Shaddid Dimitri Havelock Lieutenant Sutton Naomi's Grapefruit Martini Drummer Nico Kenzo Gabriel Octavia Muss Antony Dresden Lieutenant Lopez Pyotr Korshunov Champa Private Hillman Melissa Suputayaporn Inspector Sematimba Umea Michael Iturbi Colonel Janus Mei Meng Doris Bourne Alex Kamal Wasted Girl Captain Martens Cotyar UNS Arboghast Listening Woman Belter Prostitute Angry Dockworker Staz James Holden Secretary-General Sorrento-Gillis Jules-Pierre Mao Lawrence Strickland Avasarala's Ideal Gin & Tonic Admiral Souther The Screaming Firehawk Admiral Nguyễn Josephus Miller The Investigator Protomolecule Punch Sandrine Kirino Monica Stuart Tilly Fagan Anna Volovodov Cradle of Life MCR Mule Du Ferí Da Belte! Lieutenant Boyer Praxidike Meng Ensign Loftis Namono 'Nono' Volovodov Elio "Cohen" Casti File:ExpanseCocktails_01.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#The Gaunt Belter|The Gaunt Belter File:ExpanseCocktails_02.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Diogo Harari|Diogo Harari File:ExpanseCocktails_03.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Sadavir Errinwright|Sadavir Errinwright File:ExpanseCocktails_04.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Naomi Nagata|Naomi Nagata File:ExpanseCocktails_05.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Theresa Yao|Theresa Yao File:ExpanseCocktails_06.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Gia|Gia File:ExpanseCocktails_07.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Anderson Dawes|Anderson Dawes File:ExpanseCocktails_08.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Captain Shaddid|Captain Shaddid File:ExpanseCocktails_09.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Dimitri Havelock|Dimitri Havelock File:ExpanseCocktails_10.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Lieutenant Sutton|Lieutenant Sutton File:ExpanseCocktails_B01.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Naomi's Grapefruit Martini|Naomi's Grapefruit Martini File:ExpanseCocktails_11.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Drummer|Drummer File:ExpanseCocktails_12.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Nico|Nico File:ExpanseCocktails_13.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Kenzo Gabriel|Kenzo Gabriel File:ExpanseCocktails_14.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Octavia Muss|Octavia Muss File:ExpanseCocktails_15.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Antony Dresden|Antony Dresden File:ExpanseCocktails_16.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Lieutenant Lopez|Lieutenant K. Lopez File:ExpanseCocktails_17.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Pyotr Korshunov'|Pyotr Korshunov File:ExpanseCocktails_18.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Champa'|Champa File:ExpanseCocktails_19.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Private_Hillman'|Private Hillman File:ExpanseCocktails_20.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Melissa_Suputayaporn'|Melissa Suputayaporn File:ExpanseCocktails_21.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Inspector Sematimba'|Inspector Sematimba File:ExpanseCocktails_22.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Umea'|Umea File:ExpanseCocktails_23.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Michael_Iturbi'|Michael Iturbi File:ExpanseCocktails_24.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Colonel_Janus'|Colonel Janus File:ExpanseCocktails_25.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Mei Meng'|Mei Meng File:ExpanseCocktails_26.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Doris Bourne'|Doris Bourne File:ExpanseCocktails_27.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Alex Kamal'|Alex Kamal File:ExpanseCocktails ㉘ Wasted_Girl|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Wasted Girl'|Wasted Girl File:ExpanseCocktails_29.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Captain Martens'|Captain Martens File:ExpanseCocktails_30.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Cotyar'|Cotyar File:ExpanseCocktails_AF1.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#UNS Arboghast'|Arboghast File:ExpanseCocktails_AF2.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Listening Woman'|Belter Prostitute File:ExpanseCocktails_AF3.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Angry Dockworker'|Angry Dockworker File:ExpanseCocktails_31.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Staz'|Staz File:ExpanseCocktails_32.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#James Holden'|James Holden File:ExpanseCocktails_33.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Secretary-General_Sorrento-Gillis'|Esteban Sorrento-Gillis File:ExpanseCocktails_34.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Jules-Pierre Mao'|Jules-Pierre Mao File:ExpanseCocktails_35.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Lawrence Strickland'|Admiral Souther File:ExpanseCocktails_B02.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Avasarala's Ideal Tonic & Gin|Avasarala's Ideal Tonic & Gin File:ExpanseCocktails_36.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Admiral Souther'|Admiral Souther File:ExpanseCocktails_STE01.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#The Screaming Firehawk'|The Screaming Firehawk File:ExpanseCocktails_037.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Admiral Nguyễn'|Admiral Nguyễn File:ExpanseCocktails_038.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Josephus Miller'|Josephus Miller File:ExpanseCocktails_039.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#The Investigator'|The Investigator File:ExpanseCocktails_STE02.jpg|link='The Expanse Cocktails#Protomolecule Punch'|Protomolecule Punch File:ExpanseCocktails_040.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Sandrine Kirino|Sandrine Kirino File:ExpanseCocktails_041.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Monica Stuart|Monica Stuart File:ExpanseCocktails_042.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Tilly Fagan|Tilly Fagan File:ExpanseCocktails_043.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Anna Volovodov|Anna Volovodov File:ExpanseCocktails_044.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Cradle of Life|United Nations File:ExpanseCocktails_045.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#MCR Mule|Martian Congressional Republic File:ExpanseCocktails_046.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Du Ferí Da Belte|Outer Planets Alliance File:ExpanseCocktails_047.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Lieutenant Boyer|Lieutenant Boyer File:ExpanseCocktails_048.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Praxidike Meng|Praxidike Meng File:ExpanseCocktails_049.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Ensign Loftis|Ensign Loftis File:ExpanseCocktails_050.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Namono "Nono" Volovodov|Namono File:ExpanseCocktails_051.jpg|link=The Expanse Cocktails#Elio "Cohen" Casti|Elio "Cohen" Casti Notes * On October 20, 2017, the creators of the cocktail series introduced a guessing game.* Paine/MacTane's character guessing game announcement *#a clue corresponding with the character to be highlighted would be shared on the Friday via a tweet preceding the reveal of the cocktail itself. *#each participant would be allowed three guesses these would need to be posted as comments on the clue *#correct guesses will be entered into a drawing to take place just before season 3 *#the first cocktail of the series to be included in the guessing game was # , Shaddid. * On February 28, 2018, following the announcement of the season 3 premiere date on SyFy, the creators of the cocktail series revealed a move of their release cycle from Friday-Tuesday to Monday-Thursday. https://twitter.com/Paine_MacTane/status/968891315630104577 This first affected the # cocktail, Alex Kamal * On April 1st, 2018, two weekends before the third season aired and Easter Sunday, three special edition "April Fools Day" drinks were announced outside of the regular release cycle. ::#AF1 UNS Arboghast ::#AF2 "Listening Woman" (actually character credit was "Belter Prostitute") ::#AF3 Angry Dockworker *Season 3 began the week of cocktail 32. Following the reveal of number 31, the count of each participant's correct guesses was tallied for a drawing and the count was reset. *The first drawing was posted April 23rd on Twitter!https://twitter.com/Paine_MacTane/status/988443064715767808 *On April 12th 2018, SyFy announced that it would not renew the show for season 4. This kicked off a fan campaign to save the show. Two drinks were created in connection with the campaign. The first during the campaign. The second as a commemoration of the successful campaign. External links ;Also available on * Reddit * IMGUR * djpiebob's storify (won't be available after May 2018) Category:Fan Creations